Undisclosed Desires
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Songfic drabble, based on Undisclosed Desires by Muse. Yap yap saya tahu tentang songfic dan resikonya. SherlockJohn friendship dengan sedikit romance implisit.


I know you suffered

But I don't want you to hide. SH

(Sherlock tahu tentang betapa John selalu bermimpi tentang masa-masa peperangan di Afghanistan. Tentang kejamnya perang, tentang bau asap mesiu yang bercampur dengan amis darah, tentang tubuh-tubuh hancur yang harus ia tangani, tentang nyawa-nyawa yang terlepas dari genggamannya seperti butiran pasir, tentang luka tembak di bahunya. Sherlock tahu mimpi buruk itu selalu membuat sang dokter terbangun di tengah malam dengan tubuh berkeringat dan pikiran berkecamuk. Perang tak pernah berhenti di dalam dirinya meskipun sekarang ia sudah berada jauh sekali dari Afghanistan. Mimpi itu tak pernah berhenti. Menghancurkannya dari dalam dengan luka-luka tak terlihat. Sampai suatu saat Sherlock memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di samping tempat tidur John. Tentu saja pada awalnya dokter itu mengusirnya, tapi bukan Sherlock kalau mudah menyerah. Sampai akhirnya tak sampai 15 menit kemudian John menyerah dan langsung tertidur. Sherlock tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi tempat tidur John, memejamkan mata pun tidak. Ia terus mengamati sosok berambut coklat itu bernapas dengan teratur dan mengamati wajahnya yang tenang sampai pagi. Tak ada mimpi buruk. Tak ada perang. Tak ada darah. John Watson terbangun dengan heran. Sherlock masih duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, tersenyum misterius. Baru saja John membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan keheranannya Sherlock sudah berdiri, menepuk bahu John, lalu pergi sambil menguap lebar-lebar.)

It's cold and loveless

I won't let you be denied. JW

("Freak." Sersan Sally Donovan meludahkan kata-kata itu persis di wajah Sherlock. John menggeleng-gelengkan kepala penuh antipati. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan-panggilan semacam itu dari anggota-anggota Scotland Yard yang tidak pernah belajar, tapi entah kenapa, setelah ia dan Sherlock menghabiskan sehari penuh untuk memburu seorang kriminal berbahaya yang membawa shotgun kaliber besar, ditembaki berkali-kali dan harus bersembunyi di saluran air selama beberapa jam, ia merasa kesabarannya sekarang menipis. Ia tahu bahwa Sherlock hanya akan tersenyum sinis dan melontarkan kata-kata penuh sarkasme yang akan membungkam Donovan, ia juga tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya bersikap kasar pada seorang wanita, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa spontan ia meraih tangan sersan wanita itu dan menyentakkannya sekeras yang ia bisa. "JANGAN pernah panggil Sherlock dengan kata-kata kurang ajar seperti itu lagi!" Ia tahu kemungkinan besar Sherlock akan mencibir kelakuannya yang tidak dipikir terlebih dahulu itu. Tapi kenapa detektif itu malah tersenyum?)

Soothe me

I'll make you feel pure. SH

("Ya Tuhan, Sherlock." Kali ini John hanya bisa terdiam begitu saja di muka ruang duduk flat mereka. Tangannya yang sedang dalam proses mengangkat koper bepergiannya bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Bukan karena begitu shocknya, tidak, hal seperti ini sebenarnya sudah biasa. Tapi justru itu yang ingin John enyahkan jauh-jauh dari Sherlock. Detektif itu sendiri tidak bergerak dari sofanya begitu John masuk. Lengan kemeja kirinya tergulung tinggi. Beberapa luka tusuk masih memerah di lipatan sikunya. Sebuah alat suntik tergeletak di meja sampingnya. Sherlock menatap John dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak.

"Kau Kecewa, John."

Dokter berambut cokelat madu itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati meja kecil di samping sofa Sherlock lalu membereskan peralatan suntik dan tabung-tabung kecil berisi narkotik di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini lagi? Lestrade tidak memberimu kasus?" tanya John. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau tidak ada? Menangis?"... John -menit sunyi berdetik. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal memastikan kau tidak pernah jauh dariku. Simpel," ujar dokter itu pada akhirnya. )

Trust me

You can be sure. JW

("Satu langkah. Satu langkah lagi saja kau maju akan kuledakkan kepalamu bahkan sebelum kau sempat menarik napas," ancam mantan dokter militer itu dengan geraman paling mengintimidasi yang bisa ia hasilkan, telunjuk bergesekan dengan pelatuk, moncong handgun melekat erat pada tempurung kepala sang pembunuh yang berjingkat tanpa suara di belakang Sherlock dengan pisau komando di tangan. Bahu sang tersangka melemas sejenak, namun tak sampai sedetik kemudian dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan, pria berpisau itu berbalik, menyabetkan senjata di tangannya setengah membabi buta, tipikal jiwa-jiwa nekad yang siap mati asal bisa membawa satu nyawa musuh untuk ikut turun ke neraka. Sentak John menarik tangannya, namun terlalu terlambat untuk mundur lebih jauh. Dan ketika ia menyangka bahwa pisau itu akan merajang bagian tengah tubuhnya, terdengar teriakan tertahan yang bercampur dengan denting metal yang terbanting ke lantai linoleum. John Watson membuka mata. Sang tersangka terkapar di tanah, darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya yang patah. Sherlock berdiri di atasnya dengan senyum setengah senang setengah jijik, noda darah tampak jelas di sarung tangan kulitnya. "Taruhan kau tidak menduga bahwa ia ternyata drop out dari West Point," gumam Sherlock, mengulurkan borgol pada John untuk membelenggu sang tersangka. John tertawa kecil. "Kau juga tidak bilang kalau bisa meninju orang sekuat itu." Detektif konsultan itu hanya mengangkat bahu meskipun tidak menyembunyikan senyum senangnya, diam-diam memasukkan kembali kepingan uang receh yang ia genggam ke dalam saku jas.)

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart. SH

("John."

"Hmm."

"John."

"Sherlock, buku-buku ini tidak bisa menumpuk sendiri-"

" John."

Suara panggilan Sherlock yang terakhir terdengar lebih tegas dan menuntut daripada sebelumnya. Pria berambut pirang pasir yang sedang sibuk membereskan seisi flat, termasuk menumpuk buku-buku dan jurnal Sherlock yang banyaknya mengalahkan jumlah buku di perpustakaan nasional dan membersihkan peralatan-peralatan eksperimen detektif itu, terpaksa mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah flatmatenya yang berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu. Ia sudah mengira bahwa mungkin saja tadi salah satu labu erlenmeyer berisi reagen penting yang sedang diteliti Sherlock terbuang tanpa sengaja, tapi alih-alih itu, Sherlock menggenggam tongkat bantu berjalannya. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak. "Ada apa dengan tongkat itu Sherlock?" tanya John, gagal mengira-ngira kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. Pria yang bertubuh tinggi langsing itu memutar-mutar tongkat kayu itu dengan gaya komikal. "Tongkat ini. Kau sudah tak butuh lagi?" John Watson terdiam sejenak. Sudah setahun lebih sejak ia mulai tinggal dengan detektif eksentrik itu dan kecacatan psikosomatiknya sudah tak pernah menampakkan diri. Sejak pengejaran taksi yang berujung pada pembunuhan fenomenal itu, yap, negatif. Tak ada lagi kaki pincang, tak ada lagi tangan gemetar. John Watson seratus persen sehat. "Buang saja Sherlock. Atau sumbangkan ke St. Barts." "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kembali lagi ke psikiater atau fisioterapis," tegur Sherlock mengingatkan. John menggeleng. "Tak butuh lagi. Aku ini dokter juga, aku tahu obatku." _Dosis cukup ekstraksi medan perang dari seorang pria yang tak mempedulikan bahaya demi pembuktian otak briliannya._ )

You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine. JW

(Mycroft bercerita tentang Irene Adler padaku. Tentang wanita yang terpaksa menelan pahitnya kekalahan hanya karena ia membiarkan perasaannya mengalahkan logika, tentang bagaimana Sherlock memandangnya dengan dingin, membongkar penyamaran sempurna wanita itu seraya berpura-pura menggenggam tangannya yang ramping, tentang bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa cinta hanyalah akan membawa kerugian dengan ekspresi dingin tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan aku melihat sendiri bagaimana ia memerlakukan Molly Hooper yang berperangai lembut itu. Persis seperti pria yang datang pada kekasihnya jika sedang bergairah, tanpa menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya gadis itu padanya. Astaga, bahkan pria biasa seperti akupun tidak perlu menjadi detektif untuk menyadari kilatan di mata Molly ketika Sherlock menghampirinya dengan senyum penuh arti. Yeah, oke, Sherlock menyadari itu dan memanfaatkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh demi kepentingan pribadi. Kadang-kadang aku merasa perlu menggunakan kekerasan fisik untuk membuatnya melihat bahwa perbuatannya itu sungguh keterlaluan. Tapi Sherlock adalah Sherlock. Siksa ia seperti di salah satu film James Bond itu, ia tak akan pernah berubah.)

You may be a sinner

But your innocence is mine. SH

(John sedang di klinik, mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang baik dan berusaha agar ia bisa membayarkan biaya flat bagiannya. Tangan detektif konsultan yang sekarang hanya berbaring malas di sofa panjang itu sudah dari tadi gatal ingin mengirimkan pesan singkat pada dokter itu untuk pulang ke flat dan mengambilkan laptopnya yang ia simpan di meja kerjanya, lima meter jauhnya dari sofa yang ia tiduri saat itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga John benar-benar tidak kenal kompromi untuk gangguan yang ia terima ketika bekerja, bahkan kadang ia mematikan ponsel pemberian Harry itu agar ia bisa berkonsentrasi. 'Pekerjaanku berbahaya Sherlock! Bagaimana jika aku tidak sengaja menyambungkan syaraf penciuman seseorang dengan jaringan usus besarnya sehingga ia harus bernapas lewat anus? Atau salah memasang kaki orang sehingga ia terlihat seperti Frankenstein?' kata John suatu hari. Sherlock tidak yakin bahwa John akan melakukan malpraktek sefatal itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga memang lebih cepat untuk mengangkat bokong sebentar dan mengambil laptop tersebut langsung dari laci meja. Pria berambut ikal gelap yang sulit diatur itu akhirnya bangkit dari sofa setelah tujuh jam dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya, membuka laci dan mengambil laptop- apa itu handgun John yang ada di sebelah laptop?

Alih-alih mengambil laptop Sherlock justru mengangkat handgun itu dan memeriksanya, meraba moncongnya dan mengelus pelatuknya. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah handgun yang sama dengan yang digunakan John untuk membunuh supir taksi pada kasus pembunuhan berantai dengan racun itu. Kasus yang terjadi hanya sehari setelahia bertemu dengan John. Sehari setelah ia bertemu John, dokter itu _membunuh seseorang demi dirinya_. Meskipun standar moral sang prajurit tidak perlu dipertanyakan, namun Sherlock Holmes mau tidak mau mengira-ngira berapa jumlah jiwa yang menjumpai kematian di tangan Dokter Watson di medan perang. Kalau tidak salah ia tidak sekedar menjadi dokter saja bukan? Otak detektif itu mulai mengolah data, memproduksi angka. Lima? Bukan. Lebih dari itu. Pasti lebih. Ditambah dengan supir taksi itu dan entah berapa jiwa lagi jika sang dokter memutuskan untuk terus berada di samping si detektif.

"Sherlock? Sedang apa kau- hei! Itu laptopku!" Mantan dokter militer itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu ruang duduk. Rupanya ia baru saja pulang dari prakteknya di klinik dan muncul tepat ketika Sherlock telah menaruh kembali pistol itu dan mengangkat laptopnya.

"Laptopku di kamar atas John. Agak mengejutkan mendapati laptopmu tidak diberi password lagi."

"Kau tahu itu percuma, lagipula file-file yang tidak ingin kubagi denganmu ada di sini," dokter itu menggoyang-goyangkan flash drive yang tergantung di gantungan kuncinya dengan gestur menggoda. Baguslah. Ia belajar.

"Tidak diragukan lagi beberapa folder vulgar dan beberapa email romantis. Oh, dan season terakhir Queer as Folk kurasa."

"Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa Kryptonite untukmu."

"Kryp apa?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mau kopi? Ya ya ya, gula dua, tidak pakai krim dan susu, aku tahu.")

Please me

Show me how it's done. JW

(Pukul delapan pagi pada sebuah hari Minggu yang cerah. John Watson memutar kunci pintu flat dan menguap lebar-lebar, meniti satu demi satu anak tangga yang membawanya ke ruang tamu, berniat untuk mendapatkan mandi pagi yang nyaman dengan air panas, sarapan sedikit roti dan selai lalu menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan tidur nyenyak- "John! John Watson!" sebuah suara yang familiar, meski sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya, menyambutnya dengan teriakan girang yang tidak dibuat-buat. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi kekar, bersama seorang wanita dan anak perempuan kecil di sampingnya, berdiri dari tempat duduknya di ruang tamu flat. Baru setelah beberapa saat John mengenali pria berkumis lebat di depannya. "Murray? Joseph Murray? Kaukah itu? Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya- bagaimana kau bisa- astaga, Murray. Astaga..." mantan dokter militer itu kehilangan kata-kata ketika ia direngkuh oleh pria itu, diiringi dengan air mata haru si wanita, pasti istrinya. Ya, Joseph Murray. Pria inilah yang dulu mengambil resiko dengan menempuh jarak seratus kilometer di medan baku tembak dengan jip bobrok demi menyelamatkan nyawa John Watson yang tertembak peluru di bahu, meleset sedikit dari arteri, nyaris membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Pria inilah yang berjasa besar bagi kehidupan John Watson sekarang, yang kehilangan kontak darinya setelah kembali ke Inggris, yang baru-baru ini ia cari ke seluruh penjuru Inggris tanpa lelah. Bagaimana bisa-

Ia melirik Sherlock. Duduk di sofa hitam berbingkai metalnya yang biasa. Kedua telapak tangan mengatup, melekat ke dagu seperti biasa, namun tak diragukan lagi sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tersenyum tipis, namun puas.

Reuni berjalan hangat, teh, wiski, jus jeruk, dan percakapan mengalir tanpa henti, terima kasih pada Mrs. Hudson yang berbaik hati menyajikan cemilan dan Sherlock yang menyingkir ke atas dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan penelitian. Joseph Murray pulang ke rumahnya lima jam kemudian setelah saling bertukar kontak dan berjanji akan berkunjung lagi kapan-kapan. John menuangkan secangkir teh pepermin ke dalam cangkir, menyertakan beberapa potong biskuit dan menyusul Sherlock yang sedang menekuni selembar kertas bebercak darah di kamar atas.

"Hei. Teh untukmu."

"Oh thanks. Taruh saja di atas meja, John."

"Tidak. Sherlock, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih," pria berambut pirang pasir itu tersenyum pada Sherlock, tulus. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Sherlock mengangkat alis. John mendengus. "Oh ayolah Sherlock. Darimana kau tahu aku sedang mencari Murray?" desaknya. Ia tak keberatan mendengarkan unjuk kebolehan Sherlock kali ini. Tidak sama sekali. Detektif itu menaruh kertas yang sedang ia teliti dan mulai menjelaskan, "akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pergi lagi setelah selesai praktek, John. Kau jarang melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, kecuali pergi ke rumah teman kencanmu. Tapi tidak, kau pergi dengan baju lamamu, ekspresi yang menunjukkan tekad lain, kembali pagi-pagi, lesu dan mengantuk. Dan kau tidak pernah membawa teman kencanmu lagi belakangan ini, jadi bukan kencan. Kau selalu pulang dengan campuran bau minuman keras dan tembakau, tapi kau tidak mabuk, juga bukan ke klub malam, jadi kau minum untuk kesopanan, kesimpulannya kau mengunjungi beberapa rekanmu di militer dulu, kau tidak punya banyak teman di sini selain mereka. Lalu aku memperhatikan ada satu album fotomu yang menyembul keluar rak minggu lalu, baru dibuka, dan ada sidik jari dengan gestur mengusap yang lembut di beberapa foto, dan hanya ada dua orang yang selalu muncul di foto-foto itu, yaitu kau dan Murray tadi, kesimpulannya kau sedang mencari orang itu. Aku lalu mencari tahu lewat ehem-Mycroft dan mengontaknya. Menanyakan hubungannya denganmu, dan memutuskan untuk membayari kunjungannya ke London, dan ternyata ia juga sedang mencarimu, John. Ia terlihat senang berkunjung ke sini. Kau juga."

John tak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang segera terlontar dari mulutnya, "kau juga terlihat senang, Sherlock. Jangan menolak."

Heh. Ya, tentu saja. Sherlock tak keberatan melakukan apapun demi pria yang menyelamatkan nyawa John Watson di medan perang dulu.)

Tease me

You are the one. SH

(Mike Stamford memang belum terlalu lama mengenal seorang Sherlock Holmes, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa pria itu adalah seorang detektif berotak brilian yang hampir tak ada tandingannya di seluruh Inggris, atau malah di seluruh dunia. Ia juga cukup tahu bahwa kejeniusannya itu telah menjadi kompensasi dari kurangnya kemampuan bersosialisasi milik orang yang sama. Memang ia masih terhitung cukup bersahabat bagi orang-orang yang sabar dan respek padanya, seperti Molly, atau Detektif Inspektur Lestrade, atau Mrs. Hudson, tapi bagi orang lain yang cukup sial mendengarkan detektif itu memamerkan kemampuan deduksinya atau dianggap idiot hanya setelah pertama kali bertemu, Sherlock Holmes memang seorang brengsek berdarah dingin yang kebetulan punya otak jenius. Jangankan pada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu, pada orang yang sudah ia kenal baik pun ia tak segan mengatakan hal-hal yang bersifat menyerang. Dan bukan hanya bersifat verbal semata, ia tak ragu menggunakan gestur tubuhnya, baik secara jelas maupun tidak untuk menyatakan pendapatnya yang seringkali menyebalkan itu, lambaian tangan tidak sabar, tatapan mata yang meremehkan, dengusan yang membuat semua orang di ruangan merasa diri mereka ber-IQ minus... Jadi jangan salahkan Mike Stamford juga kalau ia bingung ketika melihat Sherlock mengedipkan mata pada John Watson pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Sherlock Holmes? Mendadak flirty? Seseorang tolong katakan bahwa dunia tidak akan kiamat hari Sabtu minggu depan. )

Trust me

You are the one. SH

(Jim Moriarty mengangkat tangan. Sherlock Holmes menegang. Beberapa bunyi mendesing pelan tedengar bersamaan. Debu dan asap dan kilatan cahaya dan kegelapan beruntun menghujani. John Watson merasa dirinya sudah mati...

"-ohn"

"John. Kau tidak apa-apa? Jawab aku. Please. John!"

Pertama-tama ada bunyi mendenging yang menulikan di telinganya. Namun ia bisa mendengarkan panggilan itu. Jelas. Oh- Sherlock- Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan nyeri yang membuat otaknya serasa mau pecah dan rasa debu yang tebal menempel di kulitnya ia membuka mata, dan kegelapan kedua melingkupinya.

"John," suara itu memanggil lagi. Sedikit kesadaran merayapi lelaki itu. Suara Sherlock. Pernahkah Sherlock memanggilnya dengan... _selembut_ ini?

"Sherlock? Ya- ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Argh, kepalaku sakit, tapiya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kita tertimbun reruntuhan? Sherlock? Dimana ka-"

Setetes cairan kental dan hangat menitik di bibirnya. Kemudian dua. Dan tiga. Lalu aliran kecil cairan itu membaahi wajahnya seperti gerimis kecil di sore hari. Rasa besi yang kuat menusuk keenam inderanya.

"Sher-"

"Di sini. John-"

John mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan meraih sesuatu yang terasa seperti jas mahal milik Sherlock, terasa seperti kemeja satin yang dipakai Sherlock, _terasa seperti Sherlock... _

Seketika perasaan dingin yang membekukan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya satu-persatu tulang dan syarafnya gemetar. Jemari dan lengan menolak bekerja sesuai logika, menggapai-gapai dengan putus asa hanya untuk menemukan bongkahan-bongkahan besar beton, besi, dan kaca yang runtuh di atas mereka, dengan hanya tubuh sang detektif sebagai dinding penghalang antara dirinya dan kematian.

"Myroft akan menemukan kita. Ia pasti tahu. Dia- argh- punya mata di mana-mana Dia, dia pasti akan menyelamatkanmu-"

"She-"

"Hmph. Semua hidup pasti akan berakhir, semua perasaan pasti akan pudar, dan perhatian tidak akan membawa keuntungan apapun-"

"Sherlock! Bisa diam sebentar? Aku sedang menggali jalan di sini! Kita berdua pasti bisa keluar hidup-hidup, oke?"

"Tapi untukmu aku bersedia membuat... per... kecualian..."

John Watson merasakan satu sentuhan lembut pada wajahnya. Lalu hening.)

(Disclaimer : BBC untuk Sherlock, dan Muse untuk Undisclosed Desire yang saya catut dengan kejamnya untuk fanfic ini. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, yang ditulis murni sebagai hobi )

(a/n : OKE INI SONGFIC. AMPUNI SAYA. Mungkin setelah dua bulan fanfic ini akan saya hapus lagi karena songfic sebetulnya tidak diperbolehkan di FFn. Tapi songfic ini sudah sekian lama berdebu di komputer, dan rasanya kok sia-sia banget begitu kalau nggak dipublish , dan demi apa saya pingin menyumbang sesuatu di fandom amazing ini. Timeline sengaja saya campur dari semua episode, dan kalau ada yang masih bingung, drabble terakhir itu saya ambil dari ending The Great Game.)


End file.
